1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold opening and closing apparatus for an electric injection molding machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an injection molding machine, an electric injection molding machine having an electric motor as the drive source and having a single toggle mechanism for opening and closing the mold and for clamping the mold, is known. Such a mechanism entails a problem in which, in the vicinity of the fully closed position of the mold, a low-pressure mold clamping action cannot be controlled properly due to a moment caused by the weight of the toggle link of the mechanism. This problem is conspicuous when the machine is of a large size.